Sparta
Sparta is a military group in Second Life. Sparta is led Bruno Ziskey who sought to create a military roleplay group that does not grief and that competes against other groups using scripted Hit Point Counters. It was originally started by Ares Artizar, who had one goal which was to destroy the Alliance Navy(AN). Ares began to recruit others who would fight the AN but concealed the group making its status unoffical. However, Bruno Ziskey saw that this destructive behavior was irrational because the Alliance Navy is not evil. Bruno removed Ares Artizar from power and moved Sparta to be an official group which is made up of multiple branches. It has not been easy to convince the Alliance Navy that Sparta was not seeking to destroy them (especially since everything in Second Life is virtual, thus it is impossible to actually "destroy" something). However, Bruno made friends with some of the personnel in the AN, and got them to see he honestly wanted to create a non-griefing group. His group would compete against other military groups with organization, fair play, and respect of its members and allies. It also has a hatred and a almost psychopathic desire for the blood of the enemy. Back Story From their website: It is an alternate universe, the year is 3125, where the people of Sparta have been exiled from Earth after a long and terrible war with the other nations of Earth. Forced into exile, the Spartans left in a fleet of giant spaceships, but not before making one last show of power: In leaving Earth, Sparta tore Mt. Olympus from the ground, and turned it into their mothership. For decades the Spartans travelled the cosmos, seeking a new planet to call their own. They found one, similiar to Earth, which the Spartans christened New Sparta. Mt. Olympus, finally landed on New Sparta, now serves as the main area that New Sparta's capitol city, Sparta II, now resides. In having colonized this new world, the Spartans prospered; not warring anymore, but instead living in peace. However, this peace was to be short-lived. The united governments of Earth decided that Sparta was still too great a threat, and feared that they would one day return to wreck terrible vengeance upon the planet that had forced it out. To alleviate their fears, the people of Earth have sent a multi-national space force to hunt down and destroy the Spartans. At the head of this mighty fleet is the Ordo Imperialis, known for their Imperial Roman rule, and sworn enemies to Sparta. It seemed that there would be no warning to Sparta, no way for the now peaceful people to know of this incoming death. However, there was a faction in Earth's governments that decided to side with the Spartans, with others joining them. Among these factions were the Alliance Navy and the 39th MTHF, both deciding to come to Sparta's aid. They sent a sub-spacial communication to the Spartans, telling them to flee, to leave. However peaceful they had been, the Spartans were not defenseless, and were not about to run. Despite the huge numerical advantage of the incoming Earth Fleet, the Spartan King Bruno Ziskey decided that Sparta would not go down without a fight. The Spartans would win or die on their feet. With the help of their allies the AN and 39th, they may be able to win. However, Sparta needs new citizens, new bodies to fight this invader. Organization Crowning himself the King of Sparta, Bruno decreed that there would be five main branches of Sparta which are: Sparta Phalanx The Phalanx are the infantry of Sparta. They are highly trained and are armed with gear such as the Drakon Pulse Rifle, Athena Jump Pack, 3D HUD Radar, Thanatos Rocket Launcher, and deployable Hydra Plasma Artillery Cannon. Led by Archon Basileus welshfireman Ard. http://a151.ac-images.myspacecdn.com/images01/27/l_6c4245850b4bdb97e089260977b1417e.jpg Sparta Air Force The Spartan Air Force (SAF) is responsible for protecting the Phalanx on the ground and the Spartan Navy in the air (or space, given the roleplay). The SAF has the Hyperion Fighter-Bomber, the Aegis Heavy Interceptor, the Hades Space Superiority Fighter, and the Charon Gunship. All pilots have these important weapons. They are trained in all sorts of tactics that are used against ground and flying units. The SAF is led by Air Marshal Tracy Laszlo and Air General Crow Carter]]. Sparta Space Navy The Spartan Navy (SN)is well known as the most powerful division of the group and ensures that no enemy ships can attack Sparta without serious retribution. The SN support the Phalanx on the ground with their bombardment cannons while engaging other ships. The SN has many ships to include the Hydra-Class Corvette, the monstrous Guided Judgement-Class Wrath of Sparta, and the personal command ship of King Bruno Ziskey. The ships in the SN are mainly classed based on there power, number of their weapons, and speed not their size. Led by Nauarchos Razgriz Makarov. Sparta Mechanized Division The Sparta Mechanized Division (SMD) is commanded by Lancer Marshal Alind Back. The SMD Employs the latest in mech walker technology which is a single mech that is more than a match for the fiercest enemy forces. They include the basic Trojan Battlesuit, Hydra Walker, and others assorted mechs. Sparta High Guard The High Guard are the elite infantry of Sparta who act as the bodyguards to the King and Branch Commanders. They are equipped with the most advanced weaponry in order to better serve Sparta which includes the Space Jump Boosters and the Xyphos Assault Rifle. This Rifle can use Plasma Grenades, Grappling Beam, Laser-guided missiles, and of course ordinary bullets. As stated above the High Guard are the elite of the elite. You do not ask to join; you are asked. Sparta's Victories In Honest Republic of Germany Corneria Military Division-Fallen Dark Army Empires-Defeated, numerous times Second Life Sky Navy Commandos of Second Life-Fallen 51st Infantry-Defeated, numerous times Bundeswher-defeated, numerous times External Links Spartan's of Second Life Website Category:Military Groups